In PTL 1, a technology is disclosed in which a failure detection pattern region is formed in an ineffective pixel region, an image signal is read out from the entire region of an effective pixel region, and then, a failure detection pattern is read out by switching a driving method to a driving method different from that of the effective pixel region, and a case where a signal according to the pattern is not output is determined as failure.